Hasta Luego
by Flor Crimson
Summary: Ahora que el ha sido destruido, yo debo irme con el, el ya no existe yo tampoco, pero me voy con la felicidad de aver vivido la vida como la vivi, Hasta luego...Ash Crimson...


**Hasta Luego**

Es el año de 2003, muchas cosas han pasado desde que escape de mi casa para seguir mi destino, he conocido a dos tipos que usare para los beneficios de la persona a quien le sirvo ahora, ahora el me dijo que tengo que entrar a un torneo llamado The King of fighters entro obligado al torneo pero además no entro solo para participar también haré algo cuando una persona se distraiga.

He avanzado hasta la final, solo una lucha mas y gano el torneo me avisan que mi próximo adversario es un tipo llamado K, lo veo muy frió y muy indiferente, la lucha ha comenzado.

Shen Woo y Duo Lon han sido derrotados, pero tambien derrotaron a Máxima y Whip, ahora solo quedamos Yo y el y el presentador dice…La lucha final para ver quien es el campeon de KOF 2003, Ash Crimson Contra K Dash.

La lucha empieza y noto algo es muy poderoso a la hora de luchar, me esta dificultando mis planes esta golpeándome muy fuerte, pero yo le respondo tambien con mis golpes, sus llamas son poderosas pero las mías son mas poderosas aun por que el las controla hasta un cierto punto, mas yo las controlo por completo, ambos estamos muy débiles, creo que ya no tiene la misma inspiracion que tenia en torneos pasados cuando queria destruir NESTS ahora el solo entro por obligacion, yo entre con ganas, ya casi estamos vencidos, pero el cometió el peor error de todos se confió demasiado alguien tan indiferente, tan solitario, tan frió no tiene poder contra mis poderosas flamas, en esos momentos aprovecho y le conecto un fuerte puñetazo en su cara y luego rápidamente prendo mi fuego y lo golpeo nuevamente en la cara, la lucha acabo.

…Y Los ganadores son el New Hero Team…Gritaba el presentador

Yo me sentía bien haber cumplido mi parte de la misión, pero eso no era por lo que venia…

Ahora me encuentro escondido en un lugar observando una batalla entre tres tesoros sagrados Contra uno de los aliados de Saiki, Mukai ahora la lucha fue muy buena pero los tres tesoros sagrados terminaron ganando pero Mukai se va, en ese momento aprovecho su descuido y le arrebato sus poderes a Chizuru…Para esto es que enlerdad vine…siento como cumplo con mi mandado, ahora creo estar seguro de que el siguiente es Iori.

Han pasado ya varios años, Anuncian otro torneo de KOF, nuevamente entro pero ese año me lleve la mas grande sorpresa de todas, mi amiga de la infancia Elizabeth blanctorche tambien entro a este torneo y se ve que quiere decirme algo quizás esta molesta conmigo por mi comportamiento, como quisiera decirle que siempre la extrañe que eso lo estoy haciendo para ganarme la confianza de Saiki y luego actuar en contra de el.

Esta vez no logre ganar el torneo lo gano el equipo de Elizabeth, me enorgullezco haber perdido contra ella, pero es hora de cumplir por lo que vine.

El equipo de Kyo ha terminado su lucha contra Magaki, pero el intento huir pero Shion0 lo mato uno menos de los que tengo que traicionar, se libero un poco de energía de Orochi por lo que Iori entro en el disturbio de la sangre y le dio una paliza a sus compañeros, ahora yo aprovecho y sin ningún problema le arrebate sus poderes, ahora…Kyo tu eres el ultimo… le dije antes de retirarme del lugar.

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo pero por supuesto un nuevo torneo de acerca en ese momento quería que ya empezara para poner mi propio plan en marcha para ya acabar con esto de una buena vez, pero no dejaba de pensar en alguien en ella en Elizabeth Cuando fue la ultima vez que te pude ver, si no me hubiera tocado el destino que me toco a mi quizás te vería todos los días de mi vida, algunos creyeron que yo era el villano, el que iba a destruirlos a todos, el que no tenia corazón ni sentimientos, el que solo quería poder, mas demostrare ser el mas grande héroe de todos dando mi vida para ustedes, por que ahora verán quien soy yo realmente.

Saiki ese nombre es lo que mas detesto en estos momentos, esa persona es la persona a la cual mas detesto, pero detestarlo es como detestarme yo mismo ya que yo soy solo una parte de el, no soy un humano original solo una parte nacida para ayudarlo en sus planes malévolos, nacido para ser malvado como el, pero el mundo me dio una vida que yo no ni siquiera merecía me dio todo lo que siempre necesite, me dio hasta una amiga a la cual fue la que mas me cuido cuando éramos pequeños y a la cual le tengo el mas grande afecto del mundo, cadávez que la recordaba mi corazón me decía que me faltaba algo, decía que necees iba volver atrás, decía que era hora de enmendar mis errores, perdona todos si les hice algún mal no fue mi intención todo lo hice por una razón y ahora pagare las consecuencias por haberlo echo.

Miro la brisa que corre por mi cara y la disfruto por que nunca mas sentiré aire correr por mi rostro, cada segundo que pasa lo disfruto por que quizás no lo sentirá más en mi vida, cada momento vivido en mi vida lo llevare siempre en mi corazón, pero también antes de irme quiero disculparme con todos a los que les hice mal.

Nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño a nadie, perdón Kyo por intentar robarte tus poderes pero de todas formas no lo hice pero aun así necesito el deseo de poder disculparme, perdón Iori por haberte robado tus poderes al igual que Chizuru ambos les doy mis mas sinceras disculpas, perdón Shen Woo y Duo Lon por haberlos metido en el torneo solo para que cumplieran con mis planes pero no eran mis intenciones perdón por haberlos metido con engaños, y la que si se merece la mayor disculpa perdón Elizabeth por haberte echo sentir tan mal, pero seguro que cuando yo me valla ya no te sentirás mal por que habré echo lo correcto, mas creo que también sentirás un vació en tu corazón por que yo era una persona a la cual tu querías mucho.

La batalla final se acerca, lo único que mis ojos pueden captar es a mi yo original siendo derrotado por los que han venido a detenerlo, yo no se que hacer algo me dice que lo ayude, mas otra parte mía dice que lo destruya para que no haga mas maldades, pero lo único que hago en ese momento es arrebatarle su alma y ponerla en mi cuerpo, mas no sabia el error que estaba cometiendo, por que en ese momento toda la maldad se apodero de mi Todo lo que sentía en esos momentos era nada mas Yo y el juntos, aunque así deberíamos estar siempre juntos ya que somos uno solo somos el mismo cuerpo separado para así tener lo que buscamos desde ya hace mucho tiempo, pero en esos momentos me di cuenta de que no nacimos para estar juntos el destino me dijo en esos momentos…Ash de ser esto te salve… pero luego lo que sentía era la maldad corriendo por mis venas y mi sangre solo producía odio y lo único que sonaba en mi voz y era absolutamente el era…hazlo Ash…

Yo tuve que pelear, pero ese no era yo ese no era el que todos habían conocido no era nada mas que el cuerpo pero no el alma completa ya que el había entrado en mi, era nada mas el que me estaba usando no podía ni siquiera mover un dedo sin que el lo ordenara, yo era su maniquí, un muñeco siendo controlado por el y el era el ventril hopo que me controlaba con sus hilos perverso solo con maldad dentro de el, mientras yo me movía obedeciendo sin poder hacer nada, el estaba luchando yo era mas bien como un espectador pero no cualquier espectador era el espectador que recibía todos los ataques y podía sentir cada dolor que me producían los ataques que recibía cuando me golpeaban en la cara no pudiendo hacer nada al respecto, me atacaban y yo un inocente era golpeado por culpa de el que estaba dentro de mi ,cuando me lanzaban llamaradas todo lo sentí pero yo en mi mente decía…me lo merezco…era algo horrible no poder hacer nada y sentir el dolor y la culpa dentro de mi.

La lucha se ponía mas intensa casi ganamos pero al final fuimos derrotados, a acabado yo he perdido pero oigo una voz que dicc…Ash… en ese momento supe que no era otra, era ella la única persona que siempre se preocupo por mi, era ella…Elizabeth… en esos momentos volteo a ver la puerta esa puerta que me llevaría al tiempo al cual enserio pertenezco, pero a que precio teniendo ese mounstró dentro de mi, el susurraba a mi oído…Ash entra a la puerta… cada vez se oía mas fuerte me obligaba a entrar a esa puerta, pero no dejaba de pensar seguro volverá a hacer que yo nazca y volverá ha este tiempo y lo único que decía en mi mente es…no permitiré eso…

La puerta se esta cerrando… por un lado regreso al pasado con Saiki pero a que precio me volveré malvado, el me usara completamente y no podré volver a pensar por mi mismo, el me decía… soy tu antepasado, soy tu dios, entra y regresemos el futuro es nuestro, ahora entra a la puerta….

Pero por otro lado tengo la opción de no regresar con el pero el precio es grande, pero no tengo opción prefiero no volver a existir en este mundo con tal de parar la maldad que el ha causado- Mi decisión esta tomada.

Ash que haces entra a la puerta… el repetía eso una y otra vez hasta que las puertas se habían cerrado, el no quería comprender que ya no podía volver, su existencia había desaparecido el ya no pertenecía al tiempo y en ese momento salio de mi cuerpo y empezó a desaparecer, el ya había sido borrado del tiempo, se esfumo como una esfera de humo, por fin todo había terminado… pero con su muerte yo mismo sabia lo que me tocaba a mi… Ash… se vuelve a oír el grito era ella, pero como decirle que ya no podré volverla a ver mas, como decirle que nunca mas existiré, como decirle que nunca volveré, pero las ultimas palabras que le dije fueron… Lo siento debo irme…ojala donde sea que estés seas feliz por que yo siempre lo seré con el simple echo de haber vivido mi vida contigo, cuando éramos niños llevare esos recuerdos en mi corazón.

Todos los equipos del torneo celebrando de diferentes formas se ven tan felices todos juntos, aunque claro algunos siguen siendo tan indiferentes veo un chico que no aprecia la vida tan frió que parece que nada le alegrara la vida…así somos todos…digo yo, por otro lado veo que algunas personas no olvidan sus riñas veo dos personas peleando entre si, sus peleas nunca paran aunque espero que un día dejen de pelear y puedan vivir la vida hermosa como es en paz sin conflictos entre ellos , pero claro muchos de ellos divirtiéndose por haber terminado un ciclo mas de la vida todos disfrutando ah su manera… pero por mi culpa tu sufriendo mi partida llorando esas lagrimas que sueltas se que son por mi culpa, pero no te preocupes yo siempre estaré en tu corazón para cuidarte y siempre yo estaré ahí contigo siempre recuérdame en tu corazón, jamás me iré de tu lado, y juro que algún día como no se y no importa pero, te volveré a ver lo Juro, la vida me dio un regalo al conocerlos a todos y me quito mi indiferencia y mi maldad ya no existe soy la persona mas feliz con el simple echo de haber vivido como viví, y mis ultimas palabras no son un Adiós, son un hasta luego…Ash Crimson.

FIN

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado es mi primer fic espero comentarios constructivos que me ayuden a mejorar mis futuros fics, no me culpen porfavor es que lo escribi el dia que lei la historia de KOF XIII Y supe que Ash desaparce del tiempo y por eso este fic es como mi punto de vista de lo que el vivio pero bueno espero les guste saludos hasta luego.<p> 


End file.
